


The Morning After

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [8]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, One Direction (Band), One Direction AU - Fandom
Genre: 1D AU, 1d, AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, First Time, Harry is a woman, Implied Relationships, Implied sexy time, Morning After, Morning Kisses, New Relationship, POV First Person, Relationship(s), fem harry, harry styles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bess wakes up the morning after the night before and can't find her underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

I'm woken by the sun shining in my eyes through a crack in the curtains. I roll over to see Harry sleeping peacefully on her stomach. I carefully lift the covers as I swing my legs to the edge of the bed, making as little noise possible so I don't wake Harry. I can't remember where my clothes ended up last night and I really don't want Harry to wake up and find me standing awkwardly in the middle of her bedroom totally naked. I spot my shirt under the end of the bed and my jeans flung on the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. My underwear however are nowhere to be seen. Oh well my main priority is to cover myself right now. Then search for my missing undergarments. Just as I am pulling my jeans up my legs I hear a yawn, “Wow, Elizabeth I wouldn’t have pegged you for a ‘hit it and quit it’ kind of girl” She murmurs, her voice thick with sleep, making her gorgeous accent even dreamier. 

“What? No, I just didn’t want to wake you and I have to get ready for uni and I haven’t got any of my books with me and I uh--”

"Liz. Babe. I'm kidding. Relax. At least let me make you breakfast, and get you some fresh clothes before you go." She says sitting up and stretching her long body. I look away, not wanting to be caught staring at her. 

"Uh, Um, I don't think we're the same size, but thank you." I mumble staring at the ground. She reaches past me completely naked to grab her leopard print dressing gown hanging on the back of the door behind me. Kissing my blushing cheek as she unhooks it and wraps it around herself. 

"You, are literally the cutest." She says before rifling through her drawers grabbing one of her plain white shirts, a pair of frilly knickers and some black leggings, handing them to me before walking off to the kitchen. I quickly get changed into the clothes she gave me and continue the search for at least my bra, but it is nowhere to be seen. 

“Um, Harry?” I call.

“Yeah, sweet?” She calls back heading to the bedroom.

“Um, you wouldn’t happen to know where my underwear is would you?” I ask as she enters. I stare at the ground, blushing. She chuckles and turns me around to face the bed and points up. "Oh." I breathe. How the fuck?!

Great, just great. My undies are hanging from the fucking ceiling fan and my bra is dangling from one of Harry’s bed posts. Brilliant. Really classy Elizabeth. My blush deepens and I feel like I must be red from head to toe by now. Sensing my embarrassment Harry rubs my back and leans up past me to unhook my bra from the bedpost, before handing it back to me. I stare up at my knickers hanging from the fan, even Harry’s not tall enough to reach those.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll retrieve those and give them back to you when I see you next.” She giggles, pressing me to her side and planting a kiss on my head before leaving me to put my bra on.


End file.
